Masks
by Noc007
Summary: Millicent Bulstrode knows what the others think of her and she’s proud of it. If she reveals her true feelings, she’ll risk it all and that’s one thing she’s not willing to do. OneShot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing, _nada_.

**A/N: **First time writing a oneshot and even though I'm currently working on _Events_, this had to be written. I had suddenly become interested in Millicent's character; one of the less talked about than any other yet JKR gave us enough to figure out who she is (might). So I decided to play on a particular idea and that's how this came to be. This hasn't been beta'd, so any errors are mine (I've tried to catch them, really).

So R&R, you know the latter will always be appreciated :o)

* * *

**Masks**

Of all the things that she was known as, beautiful and thin were not part of her description.

It didn't saddened her for she had already known that fact ages ago; usually reminded by her mother whenever she went into one of her rages.

_"Stop eating for Merlin's sake!."_

_"If you don't care how you look, no one will marry you."_

_"Don't even think of getting another second serving unless you're planning in becoming a whale."_

It didn't matter though; the insults her mother had thrown at her had prepared her. Instead of wallowing in the self-pity, she used it to protect herself.

It came on the form of a mask.

Yes, a perfect mask.

Her fellow Slytherin's saw her like that and she'll continued to do so up to the point she left this school. They liked her for who she was, who she represented. They didn't give a damn that she was ugly and fat; it didn't matter, as long as you represent what the House of Slytherin meant, you were fine by them.

There's a point though, a point she had reached. Better yet, she had reached the end of her rope. Six straights year with it can really take a toll in a person.

Mind you, she enjoyed feeling superior than others; showing that she was the best than anyone else.

She was someone to reckon with.

The memories, her future… they weren't much to consider on. The latter she'll have to wait for. Wait to see where she'll go with it.

"Bloody hell, what's wrong with you!" Pansy asked; a bewildered look on her face. It was not a reaction of concern, Pansy was never the sympathetic type, but it sounded more of an accusation.

They were the only two in their dorms for the rest where out by the lake, enjoying the last days of summer.

"Can't you mind your damn bloody business!" she exclaimed, walking away from her to the other end of the room.

Slytherin's dorms, unlike the others, where located underground so they weren't lucky enough to have windows to look out. But who was she to complain? They weren't happy-go-lucky bastards like the Hufflepuffs.

"Cramps?" Pansy called as she flopped down on her bed.

Right cramps, that's something she wouldn't mind having. After all, _those_ were physical and could be easily dealt with.

"Yeah… _cramps_," she replied with, taking in a deep breath before turning to face her.

Pansy sat up, leaning against her arms as she looked up at the girl across the room. "Are they really _that_ bad enough to cause those tears?"

_Tears?_

With her stubby fingers, Millicent felt her cheeks; they were moist and they had trailed down to her chin. When did this happened? Better yet, how could she have not known?

"Ha, and I _thought_ I had them bad enough." Pansy chortled, pushing herself off the bed.

She kept staring at her fingers, their tip moist with the salty matter that left her eyes.

"Get a grip of yourself, Mill." Pansy stated plainly, stopping in front of her. "You've been acting strange as of lately and people are talking."

Her eyes lingered away from her fingers to the face of the one girl she's been friends with since first year, if that's what you could have called it.

"When did I ever cared what the others said?"

That should be it, she thought as she stared back into those dark eyes.

Pansy smirked, "Glad to see you back."

That's all she needed to know; that only meant she had fixed what had slipped from her.

That _one _mask.

**Fin **


End file.
